The present invention relates to an optical semiconductor device and a manufacturing method thereof, and particularly relates to an optical semiconductor device having a lens and a manufacturing method thereof.
As a light receiving device for optical communications, for example, an optical semiconductor device has been used from the past. As the optical semiconductor device, an optical semiconductor device having a back surface lens has been known. The optical semiconductor device according to the related art has a semiconductor substrate. The semiconductor substrate has a main surface and a back surface. An electrode is formed on the main surface side of the semiconductor substrate. A lens is formed on the back surface side of the semiconductor substrate (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-200202).
As a method of mounting the optical semiconductor device as described above, flip-chip mounting described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei 4 (1992)-199525 has been proposed. In the flip-chip mounting described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei 4 (1992)-199525, a suction collet and the like suck around a lens on the back surface side of a substrate of the optical semiconductor device.